Regretfully Willing
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: lightly citrus flavored one shot Muraki x Tsuzuki and yes there really is a reason i've rated this mature this time. LOL there's a bit of word play at the end...


A/n: this is really kinda a pwp thing only it's not lemon but it defiantly has citrus flavor to it, so enjoy and please review!

Regretfully Willing

''

Tsuzuki stood there almost naked under the blood red moon, quivering amethyst eyes staring into desolate gray orbs.

A soft pale hand reached out and slender, gentle fingers slid smoothly up Tsuzuki's stomach to the hollow of his throat and back down slowly.

No words were spoken yet Tsuzuki knew every move Muraki was going to make.

His eyes finally slid closed as Muraki leaned in and kissed him.

It always puzzled Tsuzuki how such a cold, heartless killer could kiss so softly.

Suddenly the ground was gone and the two were falling through a flurry of white feathers in a blanket of darkness.

The fall was Tsuzuki's likely undoing, it made him feel lust like he'd never known before.

It's velvety feel enveloped him, caressing all parts of his body into a fiery sensation.

He still wasn't sure how he'd come to be standing shirtless and barefooted under the same tree which Hisoka had met his fate decades before, all he knew now was that he had let himself fall prey to the beautiful, sadistic doctor.

Muraki had a way of making him feel things he would never otherwise even think of and it was driving him crazy.

Everything that Muraki stood for had a double meaning for Tsuzuki.

Every touch made him sick but lustful at the same time.

Every glance sent shivers of fear and pleasure through him.

Every meeting had taken Tsuzuki one-step closer to giving in completely, and now he had.

He hated Muraki for this.

Hated him for making him feel desire so strong it burned.

A soft moan escaped his lips as Muraki's fingers began to stroke his neck.

His burning lips were cooled as icy fingers covered them, gently pushing them apart.

He fought slightly as Muraki's tongue caressed his soft lips.

Suddenly he bit down, provoking a whimper of pain from the purple-eyed shinigami.

But Tsuzuki soon found pleasure in this as Muraki kissed him again, easing the pain to a dull throb.

Soon he realized that he was now on his back on a feather bed, Muraki's knee pressing lightly between his legs.

The assault on Tsuzuki's neck continued as hands trailed down, undoing the button on his pants.

How far would he let him get this time?

He shivered as Muraki whispered darkly.

"You're body is perfect."

He looked up finally into Muraki's eyes once again and whispered back.

"I hate you."

Muraki smirked leaning in to kiss again before answering.

"That's why you want to love me…again and again."

Tsuzuki growled.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to Hisoka!"

Muraki smirked even wider as his fingernails scraped gently across the brunet's stomach, causing small welts that healed almost instantly.

" I never asked you to. However, you can get up and leave any time you want, you know that Mr. Tsuzuki."

As much as he wanted to, he found he couldn't.

Muraki smiled and gently kissed his neck again with increased passion, his finger caressing up and down Tsuzuki's pant leg until he moaned out inaudible words.

He knew what they were, but he wanted to hear it.

"What was that Mr. Tsuzuki? I don't think I understood."

Tsuzuki whimpered and clutched at Muraki's shirt, out of breath.

He wanted it so bad it hurt.

"Take me."

Muraki chuckled, sitting back.

"Take you…where Mr. Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"You know what I mean!"

Muraki shook his head, standing from the bed and opening the door.

"You're not ready yet. Will I see you tomorrow night?"

Tsuzuki stood as well and growled.

"No!"

Muraki adjusted his glasses and couldn't suppress another chuckle.

"But Mr. Tsuzuki…you said that last night. And the night before that too."

Tsuzuki said nothing and left.

Muraki closed the door behind him and closed his eyes, leaning against it.

'Soon Mr. Tsuzuki…soon you will be completely mine. Until then I'm having far too much fun with you.'


End file.
